Pikachu Lost In Titans' Tower
by CyborgRockStar
Summary: oneshot. Teen Titans PKMN crossover. title explains. Thanks for reviewing!


Yo! How's it going?

Thank you to **arar**, **Amber-Rae**, and **dumb gwailo **for reviewing Pikachu Lost In Hogwarts!

"Pikachu Lost In Hogwarts" is a HP/PKMN crossover, written by Raveny and me, which you can find on my profile page.

This one was co-written with Raveny too!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Raveny or I own Pokemon or Teen Titans; they belong to other people and companies and stuff. So you can't sue us!

**Pikachu Lost In Titans' Tower**

It was a sunny, fresh spring day. The birds were chirping, the squirrels, uh, squirreling, and the water buffalo meandering the plains of South Antarctica. But on this lovely day to be outside, a Pikachu belonging to a teenage trainer named TJ was stuck inside. Actually, he had no idea where he was and how he got there. He woke up from his peaceful slumber of the night only to find himself in some hallway. This had happened before, when he was lost in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that's a different story.

Pikachu decided that he would wander around until finding someone or something alive. He knocked on the first door he came upon. A teenage, purple-haired girl answered the door.

"Pika?"

She stared emotionlessly. "What are you and what are you doing here?"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pika."

"What the crud?"

Pikachu repeated himself, more slowly, as if the uncharacteristic question meant he had spoken her language and she didn't get his point, whereas really she couldn't speak Pikachuian. "Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pika."

The girl, Raven, was annoyed by this intruder and was unsure if he was a threat, so she decided, 'Whatever, I'll trap it in a bubbly thing that has a blackish glowy glow thing around it and levitates.'

So, she said, "Azrath Metreon Zinthos!" **(Yeah, don't really know how to spell that…)** And thus, Pikachu was put into a bubbly thing that has a blackish glowy glow thing around it and levitates.

Pikachu, in the bubbly thing that has a blackish glowy glow thing around it and levitates, was levitating as stated in the name of "Bubbly Thing That Has A Blackish Glowy Glow Thing Around It And Levitates". He was rather freaked out by this whole thing, so he said the following:

"**_PIKA!"_**

Well, I suppose he screamed it rather than said it.

Raven, unhappy with the annoying yellowy thingy-ma-bobber that was pissing her off, carried Pikachu in the BTTHABGGTAIAL into her room and roughly put him down, releasing him from her hold.

"How did you get in the Tower?"

Pikachu, still a bit freaked from his previous incident with the bubbly thing, answered hesitantly, "Pika, Pika Pi Pika Chu. Pika Pi Chu, Chu Chu Chu Pi. Pikachu, Pika, Pi Pi Pika Chu Pi. Pika—"

"_Okay_, that's enough," Raven broke in, frustration and annoyance hinting in her voice. She sighed. "Is that all you can say?"

"Pika Pi Pikachu."

"Well, since you're here," she said monotonously, "I guess you can stay, for a while. You seem harmless, but I have my eye on you." She glared at the electric mouse, who couldn't help but gulp in fright.

"Follow. It's tour time."

Raven led Pikachu out of her dark room, Pikachu glad to be out of the creepy place.

_Raven: _'Oh, joy, I have to drag an ugly thing around the Tower all because I didn't want to go eat pizza with the others. (mental sigh) It's probably really a robot-spy sent from some wannabe-villain freak show. Well, nothing I can't handle.'

_Pikachu (translated into English for your reading pleasure): _'Hmm, this girl's kinda pretty. But who cares? Where am I now? I don't like her very much. She's a Meanie Pants! But hey, this building's pretty sweet!'

As they toured the Tower, Pikachu's fascination showed through his "Piiiiii"s and "Chuuuuuuuuuu"s, parodying human "ooooooooooh"s and "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"s.

Eventually, they ended up back at Raven's room, much to Raven's displeasure, as she was hoping the other Titans would have been back so she could stop baby-sitting the "Yellow Thing That Could Be An Evil Robot-Spy".

**At the pizza place with the other Titans…**

"Come on, guys! What do you want on the pizza! We need to order!" Robin said annoyedly.

"Dude, we're not in _that _much of a hurry," BeastBoy said.

"Well, we left Raven at the Tower, that's all."

"Ah, don't worry about her; Ms. Queen of Dark and Creepy Stuff will be fine," BeastBoy replied.

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Why were you worried, Robin? You Earthlings show worry when you care, I know, but…" Starfire began, then trailed off when a thought hit her. "Oh, you _like_ her, don't you? I thought it was _me_, Robin, I thought you liked _me_, not her. Why, Robin, why? Why have you forsaken me? It feels as though you stabbed my heart with a butcher knife, ripped it out, fed it to dogs, and when they let it out on the other end, you took a chainsaw to it, tossed it in a blender, fed it to a Glorbygoo, killed the Glorbygoo, fed the Glorbygoo to dogs, and when the dogs let it out on the other end…" Starfire carried on with this scenario, the "Glorbygoo" and other weirdly-named things being from her home planet. She rambled on and on about it, Robin and BeastBoy ignoring her and talking about what toppings to get on the pizza.

And where was Cyborg, you ask? Well, he was there, checking out a trio of redhead triplets.

He drooled as he said, "Oh my God… I ain't just seeing double…I'm seein' triple…Oh, thank you my lucky stars, thank you Mama and Papa, thank you fellow Titans, thank you Fluffy the cat…Oh my God…triple…"

**Back with an unhappy Raven and Pikachu…**

Raven and Pikachu were sitting in Raven's room, Raven reading a spell book, Pikachu sitting on the floor, wishing to be home. Out of sheer boredom, he began to sing, in the Pikachu lang, the first season theme song of "Pokemon".

Raven rubbed her temples with her index fingers. 'Oh dear Darkness…'

"Be quiet," she said firmly yet softly due to annoyance.

Pikachu, afraid of going back in a bubbly thing that has a blackish glowy glow thing around it and levitates, shut up at the command.

Silence fell.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

(bored man coughs, bored lady fidgets)

Silence.

Silence.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The silence is broken! Alas!

(cheers and joyous sounds arise from the audience)

**(Raveny: Audience?...**

**Me? Don't know where that came from…)**

Cough…ANYWAY, back to the point…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Pikachu jumped at the sudden beeps that cut through the silence. Raven seemed unfazed.

She pulled out her communication device thing and Robin's voice was heard.

"Raven, there's an emergency! Come quickly! We're at the pizza place!"

Raven nodded, closed the little contraption, and stood up.

"Time for duty…" she muttered boredly to Pikachu. She hurried down to the main door, Pikachu racing after. Once outside, Raven said, "I gotta go. Wanna come?" She didn't want the possible robot-spy left alone at their Tower, so even if he had said no, she would have made him come.

Pikachu nodded. "Grab on." She pointed at her cape. Pikachu followed the order, and was quite shocked when they flew off up into the air and across the city. Pikachu was so stunned, he started losing his grip. Raven noticed but didn't do anything.

Pikachu, therefore, lost his hold and fell, screaming:

"**_PIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_**

Falling…

falling…

BOOM!

Pikachu landed in a roof garden, landing on his feet, though he fell over from shock and the jolting pain of the impact.

He lie there awhile, still hurting a bit. Finally, he sat up, a bit dizzy. He glanced around the roof garden, his eyes coming to a rest on a man. But this wasn't just your average dude, your typical John Doe. Oh, no. _This_ guy was a pirate, the kind who sails them seven seas.

The pirate, whom we will name Alvin William Joseph Picasso Jose William Robert William Ivan William Williams, or Willy for short, stared blankly at Pikachu.

Willy was average height with scruffy long hair and a scruffy beard. He had a tattoo of a fluffy, cute, bunny on his cheek, and multiple piercings on his bottom lip. There were empty bottles strewn about on the ground around him, and a half-empty one in hand. He stared blankly at Pikachu, Pikachu returning the gesture.

Willy said loudly and drunkenly, "Huh?".

Pikachu returned it with a scream of "PIKA!"

Silence.

The wind blew by, tickling them and stuff.

A tangly tumbleweed blew across the scene, out of nowhere.

Silence.

For some odd reason or another, an octopus came sliding by. It stopped by the edge of the roof, looking down at the passing cars. It looked up, and, waving four of its tentacles, shouted, "I AM BATMAN!" And it flew off into the sky.

The real Batman came running after it shortly after. "NO! I'M BATMAN! COME ON, DUDE, YOU CAN'T FOOL ANYONE! YOU ARE _SO _NOT AS SEXY AS ME!" He flew off as well.

Through all of that, Pikachu and Willy still stared at each other. Pikachu would have watched the aforementioned events, but he was a bit creeped out that a pirate was staring at him.

Eventually, Willy staggered over to Pikachu. He knelt down, about two feet away from Pikachu.

"Drink," he said, thrusting the bottle of rum towards Pikachu. Pikachu gagged at his alcohol-stained breath.

Pikachu stared at the bottle. "Pi, Pi Ka Chu." (**Translation: **_Ah, what the hell._)

Pikachu took the bottle and gulped down the rest of the rum. He felt like he was going to be sick for the facts that he had remained sober all his life and that the rum tasted horrible.

Willy grinned, satisfied he had another happy customer.

Then, out of nowhere, the octopus who was a Batman-wannabe ran up to them. "RUM!" it shouted handing six bottles of rum to Willy. Willy stood and bowed, martial arts style.

The Batman-wannabe octopus ran off and flew into the sky yet again.

"Drink," Willy said again, giving Pikachu two bottles and keeping four for himself.

**With the Titans…**

"You called me down here because you couldn't decide which toppings to get on your pizza?" Raven asked, annoyed by the day's events.

"Yeah! Come on, be a friend, help us out!" BeastBoy said.

She glared at him and he gulped.

"Oh, so _now_ she's hitting on BeastBoy! You _get around_, don't ya, Raven!" Starfire yelled angrily.

Raven gave her a blank look. "What?" she asked in a monotone.

"Oh, you wanna fight, do ya? Well let's take this outside, girlfriend!"

"We are outside."

"Oh, you think you're _so_ smart. Well, I got news for you. NEWS FLASH, SISTER! You won't be so smart when I'm through with you! I'm gonna beat your head so hard, your brains are gonna gush outta your ears!"

"Now, now, no need to get _violent_. C'mon, keep the peace! We're all Titans here!" Robin pleaded with the now-crazed Starfire.

"What are you doin', Robin?" BeastBoy whispered to him. "There's gonna be a catfight if you would shut up with that 'peace' crap!"

"Oh, God… Why me?" Raven said, exasperated.

"OH, YOU WANNA FIGHT, DO YA?" Starfire screamed.

Screams were heard, causing Raven, Robin, and BeastBoy to turn, Raven having to block Starfire's attack as Starfire thought Raven was off-guard.

The screams were from the redheaded triplets Cyborg wanted.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "You don't like half-robotic men who save your asses everyday from freaks and psychopathic weirdos?"

"Oh, _God_…," Raven said again.

**Back on the roof garden…**

After drinking, Willy left. To where? A stripper's club. Yes, Willy has a dark side.

So Pikachu was left all alone, though he didn't mind. He was singing the Pikachu Song.

A while later, an annoyed, about-to-blow Raven showed up. "Never woulda taken you for the drinking type," she said.

Raven was now very tired because after dragging an unhappy Cyborg away from the doubly unhappy triplets and apologizing, she had to tie Starfire down and try to bring her back to sanity. But only a kiss from Robin did that. Then, the foursome asked her what kind of pizza to order since they couldn't agree on toppings, and she replied with: "Order freakin' _cheese_ pizza; _no toppings_." So they did. Raven left to find Pikachu after solving those problems, and came upon him on the roof.

"I guess you're harmless," she said, curing Pikachu of his drunken state by using her magic.

"You'll be fine by yourself, TJ will find you; I saw a poster saying he was looking for a lost Pikachu, so I found him and gave him a heads-up." She stood. "Good-bye, Pikachu."

"PIKA!" he exclaimed in thanks and gratitude. She smiled, and Pikachu waved as Raven flew off.

Then, an unexpected dude showed up out of the clear blue sky.

"Yo, yo, yo, 'sup Pik-dawg?" Goyle asked, giving Pikachu a 'rock on' symbol with his hand. **(Goyle found Pikachu in Hogwarts, for those of you who did not read "Pikachu Lost In Hogwarts"; for those of you who do not like HP, Goyle is a dumb follower of an evil teen, and he don't talk or act like we're making him!) **

"Pi," Pikachu replied. But poor Pikachu fell over from tiredness and hang-over-edness.

Goyle went bug-eyed. "**_PIKACHU!_** DON'T DIE ON ME! STAY ALIVE, DAWG!" He shook Pikachu, who was in deep sleep.

Goyle walked away, muttering, "No, he died. The only thing that didn't think I was dumb is GONE!" He burst into tears as he rode down in the elevator to the bottom floor of the building. **(We sympathize with you, Goyle.)**

Good, ol' Willy showed up and managed to wake up Pikachu.

"Pi?"

"Arr, matey! Gimme me rum!" he said drunkenly. Pikachu looked down, realizing he had a quarter of a bottle of rum left. He handed it to Willy, who walked away, swigging as he went.

Pikachu looked around boredly. Then, …

"_**PIKACHU!"**_

Pikachu turned at the sound of his name.

"**_PIKACHU!"_** Pikachu screamed back.

TJ, the one who first yelled, ran up to Pikachu. Pikachu leaped into his arms, and they hugged, as the Pikachu Song came from nowhere.

_...Pikachu/ you know there is no other/ I choose you/ because you are my brother…_ and so on.

**Conclusionory Paragraph…**

In the end, Pikachu and TJ were reunited as Trainer and Pokemon; the Teen Titans all got along well at Titans' Tower; and Willy relaxed with his new rum, given to him by the Batman-wannabe octopus, who, by the way, was still being chased by the real Batman.

And Goyle returned to Hogwarts, mourning the death of Pikachu. Though he later got a call explaining Pikachu wasn't dead. That call came from his torturers and saviors…Raveny and me, CyborgRockStar.

**The End**

Please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


End file.
